With the wide application of smart multimedia mobile phones, terminal users use all types of communication and multimedia functions provided by the mobile phones more and more frequently.
In the prior art, a terminal usually sends parameters of a radio frequency module, such as a parameter of signal strength, to a network, so that the network performs cell handover or transmission scheduling of the terminal according to the parameters. However, a network throughput is low and terminal energy consumption is large in the prior art.